The legend of the dragon queen
by Joemoe175
Summary: The story starts with the Dragon queen having trouble with a hunter, when she dies the hunter realises that hunting the dragons for money is horrible, so he seals her spirit away, and the seal guardians should take some more responsibility.
1. The beginning

"Give up hunter!" Yelled the Dragon Queen as she rushed towards her enemy. The hunter said no words, but he raised his sword and trusted it forward. The Dragon Queen fell to the ground with the sword gone through her head. At the moment she hit the ground the hunter said to himself: "What have I done...?" Then to save the queen from dieing, he sealed her soul away. That happened again and again, until 400 years passed. When the hunter finally decided to seal the Queen inside a 4 year old boy named Blaton. But the queen was too much, the boy went crazy and destroyed his home town! The hunter followed Blaton all the time, and protected him from all dangers he met, yet the hunter never showed himself to Blaton...

**20 years later at Pale Prison...**

"This sucks!" Gatole knocked a hole in the wall. "I've had enough of this place, anyone got ideas of escaping?" "Calm down Gatole." Said Draco, "We already have a plan, but you're to impatient to let us get done with the preparations!" Shouted Froat. "Shh! Not so loud!" Yelled Gatole slapped Froat. "Ow! Well excuse me princess for not noticing any of the guards!" Froat yelled back at her, but he realised the mistake of calling her 'princess' too late. "What was that!" She shouted loud enough even the ones outside the prison could hear. Right before she was about to knock Froat into the wall Draco stopped her. "Calm down Gatole, he forgot how much you hate that..." He said in an attempt to calm her down. "Ok... I'll let him live, for now.." Gatole answered. Froat was all pale from fear when he heared what Gatole said. "What's all the racket around here?" Said the prison guard. "You shouldn't fight at day time, you know what that will cause!" He yelled at them. "That would cause our escape to succeed." Thought Gatole...


	2. The escape

**Next morning at Pale Prison...**

"Shall we start now?" Asked Froat. "We have to wait for a guard..." Answered Draco. 5 minutes later a guard appears. "Get Gatole, we'll start soon..." Froat stiffened. "Why do I have to get her?" He asked shaking. "Because you're the only one who can make her go crazy." Draco answered, and he sounded a little mad at Froat because of all the complaining. "So that's you briliant plan?" Asked Froat with a nervous voice. "They need 4 guards to stop her." "That's why you're the one to get her; the more guards over here, the more prisoners trying to escape, and the more prisoners escaping... The better chance of escaping... So would you now go get Gatole?" Draco said completley calm. "Ok Draco..." Froat was scared of Gatole, always when he opened his mouth, Gatole went on a rampage!

"Gatole! Wake up!" Froat said when he got to Gatole. "Now what do you want Froat?" Gatole was very grumpy at morning, even though she was tired she could be the strongest in the entire prison, and her temper just made it worse... "We're about to start now..." Froat said. Gatole stood up at once Froat said that, because if anyone wanted to get out of the prison, it would be her...

When Gatole and Froat returned to Draco, he was very impatient. "Well you two sure took your sweet time!" He said with an annoyed look on his face. "Ok now, without any more time wasting, here's the plan: Gatole goes on a little rampage and when the guards arrive I'm very sure some other prisoners will try to escape. When that happenes the guards will focus less on Gatole and more on the escaping prisoners. That's our chance to make our way out of here..." Draco wispered to them. "But where should we go when we're out of the prison?" Gatole asked. "Just follow me and it will be ok." Draco answered. "And just how am I supposed to go on a rampage?" Asked Gatole, she had her mind at the right road for that quetion. "Well... That's where Froat is in the picture, he is going to open his big mouth..." Draco answered with a little nervous voice, he was also afraid of Gatole, but she wouldn't hurt him too bad. "So now... Speakers on Froat..." Said Draco as a signal for Froat to insult Gatole in the worst way possible, and he sure did... "Ok. So am I getting to go with you love birds or am i left here?"

The punch sent him through the prison wall and into a guard, and Gatole followed all furious. "Stop her!" Yelled a prison guard who saw the crash, after 3 seconds passed there was already 5 guards struggling to stop Gatole's rampage. Two prisoners named Loged and Gafter managed to sneak away from the guards, but then there was the more violent ones like Crusher and Smash trying to escape, their way was through the huge bunch of guards trying to stop Gatole. There was the big chance Gatole and the others were waiting for, Gatole managed to get rid of some guards herself, and Draco did the rest. "Get Froat and follow me!" He yelled. "Do we have to?" Gatole asked back. "Just do it!" Draco was growing impatient, this could be their only chance to escape, Gatole crabbed Froat, slammed him into the wall to make a hole, and freedom at last!

**After the escape at Dragon head mountain...**

"Ok... where now Draco?" asked Froat, who had recovered from his 'Hand to Face' treatment he got from Gatole. "I think we should settle down for tonight, we've used all day walking after all." Draco answered, he was exhausted from all the walking, same with Froat and Gatole. They used the night switching guard duties, next morning they continued walking, and arrived at a nice place to stay for a while. "Maybe we can claim this as our territory." Said Froat. "I'm afraid you can not!" Answered a sudden voice from above...


	3. Dragon introduction

Dragon Head Mountain…

The voice was from a dragon. "This is our territory!" The dragon yelled. "Umm... what do you mean by that?" Asked Gatole, Draco never told them where they were heading. "This is Dragon head mountain, it belongs to us!" Yelled the dragon. "I didn't know that..." Said Draco with a very nervous voice, he actually tried to get a little part of Dragon head mountain since he was part dragon himself, but he was not as welcome as he thought he would be. "Don't you even try to lie!" Shouted the dragon. "You're just here to invate our territory!" It was just about to attack when an other dragon appeared and said: "That's enough Midnight!" "Excuse me Scarlight, but they are intruders!" Midnight yelled back. "Actually I was supposed to give you a message from dad: You missed training again! But I see you're busy so I'm just going to tell dad you skipped training and ran out playing 'mountain king'..." Scarlight said as if he was trying to make Midnight angry, wich worked by the way. "I wasn't playing 'mountain king'! I was scouting for intruders!" Midnight roared at Scarlight. "Maybe we should leave while they are distracted." Draco whispered "Let's get out of here."

**Lair of the dragons (Dragon head mountain 1 mile away from the dragon encounter)...**

"I told you it was Scarlight's fault.." Midnight excused himself for letting the intruders leave. "And just _how_ was it my fault?" Scarlight said with an annoyed voice. "You're the one who distracted me!" Midnight yelled. "Well I had to deliver the message or else you wouldn't come to the lair!" Scarlight yelled back. "That's enough fighting from both of you!" The dragon leader roared at them. "That is just stupid blaming his brother for everything isn't it Midnight?" He said. "Sorry dad..." Midnight excused. "But i would habe been able to-" The leader interrupted him: "Enough about those 'intruders' now!" He roared, getting very angry at his sons fighting all the time. "I was expecting more from you Midnight, I'm very dissapointed!" He said. "You should have met up at the elemental training instead of playing around at the mountains!" "That's why you can't beat me." Scarlight taunted Midnight. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Midnight got into fighting position, ready to strike. "Ok." Scarlight said in a taunting way, easy enough to make Midnight angry with the short temper of his. That made Midnight furious, and shot a breath of ice against him, Scarlight dodged it easily and countered with a lightning beam. The lightning was blocked by the leader, and in an instant flash both was knocked into the mountain walls, uncontious. "Both of you still have a lot to learn..." He thought...

**Maze forest...**

Gatole, Froat, and Draco scouted after following dragons. "Seems like we got away..." Gatole was leaning against a tree as she said it. "What the heck was that!" Froat and Gatole had never seen a dragon before. "It was a dragon..." Draco answered expecting Gatole to yell at him, but it was Froat who yelled. "We were at Dragon head mountain! We could have been killed if the other dragon didn't show up! How the heck can you even think of getting a territory at Dragon head mountain!" "WILL YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN ANSWER!" Draco roared. "1. It was _you_ who wanted the territory, 2. I am half dragon myself so i thought it would be OK to walk through, 3. Where else!" Gatole and Froat had no comments about that, but a sudden voice out of nowhere startled them. "If you want to get a good place to stay you can try Pale City, I'm on my way there so we can go together." The stranger jumped down from a tree just above them. "And just who are you?" Asked Froat who didn't like showoffs. "My name is Blato, on my way to Pale city, as said earlier you can come with me." "I'm afraid we can not." Said Draco, just when they were about to go Blato, just as if he teleported, appeared in front of them and asked. "Why is that?"...


	4. The hunter appears

**Maze forest…**

Draco got nervous. "Uhh... We... Umm..." He was unable to come up with something after Blaton's shocking speed. "You're running away from the city? Well I guess that's why you're in Maze forest, nobody ever enters, or leaves Maze forest!" Blaton said as if he was trying to scare them out of the forest. "Every one get lost around here, unless they know the way through." "Then I guess we're lucky you showed up." Said Gatole, she is not very good around forests. "Well if you want to get out of the forest you have to follow me, and I'm heading for pale City." Blaton said. "Ok, then are we gonna follow?" Froat asked. "Fine by me." Gatole said. "Hmm..." Draco was not quite sure if he wanted to follow, they just met him after all. "To tell you the truth, we're not too good friends with the city." Draco finally said. "But it would be ok to get out of the forest..." "So you'll follow?" Blaton asked. "Yes." Draco answered.

**Pale ****City...**

They arrived at the gate after 10 minutes. "Finally!" Gatole said as they arrived. "We're out of the forest!" "But how are we supposed to get in without being stopped by the guards?" Froat asked. "We need disguises." Draco answered. "And where are we supposed to go next?" Gatole asked Blaton, Blaton was already talking to a clothing merchant when she asked. "Look what I got." He said when he came back, for Froat he had bought a brown shirt and green pants, for Gatole he actually bought a dress, and for Draco he bought a dog-lead. "Why the heck did you buy that!" Draco yelled at Blaton when he saw the dog-lead. "I thought we could pretend you were a pet." Blaton asked with a taunting voice. "NEVER!" Draco roared at Blaton

**1 minute later...**

"I hate you..." Draco was wearing the dog-lead now. "Not suprised for that, but do you also need fake names?" Blaton asked. "Maybe..." Gatole answered. "What's your after name Blaton?" Froat asked. "Delfig, why do you ask?" Blaton answered. "I thought that we could Gatole 'Karin Delfig'." Froat answered with a very taunting voice, Gatole slammed him into the ground. "I hate him..." She said when he was knocked senseless. "Maybe it could be a good idea." Draco said. "We could pretend I were your pet, but that is one of the few plans I don't like." "And what about Froat?" Gatole asked. "We could pretend he's our slave." Blaton said. "Fine by me!" Gatole said. "But... there is something i have to mention first.." Draco said with a nervous voice. "You and Blaton have to be a couple.." Gatole blushed. "ok... I'll do it if it's fine by Blaton." Gatole sighed. "Fine by me." Blaton said.

**Pale City marked street...**

"Hey look at that, it's an auction!" Gatole said, she wanted to see what was there. "Oh great..." Froat said, when they got closer they saw it was more like a weapon sale. "Weapon nr.74, is a sword made of real dark metal!" The salesman said. "This sword was used by the dragon hunter Jetazan himself!" When he said that a stranger at the back raised his hand. "If it was used by Jetazan, how did you get it? I've heard he doesn't accept money." The audience started to ask the same question. "Uhh... I had to give him a lot of materials." The salesman said nervously. "I don't believe that." The stranger said. "Why won't you believe me?" The salesman asked. "Because..." The stranger ran at even bigger speed than Blaton up at the stage, grabbed the sword and held it up against the salesman's throat. "I am Jetazan!"


	5. The inn

Pale City marked street…

"Jetazan!" The salesman screamed. "Yes, and you're the thief who stole my sword!" Jetazan shouted. He took the sword back, and pointed it at the salesman's head. "You should know this rule: Never steal from a skilled warrior, ESPECIALLY NOT ME!" He shouted right before he chopped the head off the salesman. "And now I have my twin swords again." Jetazan said as he left in a flash. "Wh-who was that?" Draco was scared, he noticed that the swords were dragon weapons. "That was Jetazan, the strongest warrior to excist!" Blaton answered him. "Was killing that man really nessecary to get his sword back?" Gatole asked. "Not really... but he did it because that salesman was a thief." Blaton seemed to know a lot about him, but the others didn't bother asking. "Now I don't have too much here to do, exept having a rest, and maybe some food." Blaton said. "So you came here just because of Jetazan?" Draco asked, he was getting suspicious. "Not really... I came here because I needed rest and food..." Blaton answered, as they were heading for the nearest inn.

**Pale City inn...**

"Names, please." The innkeeper said as they entered the inn. "Blaton, and Karin Delfig, this is our slave; Derk Viltor." Blaton answered. "And the pet?" The innkeeper asked. "Glurk." Gatole answered. "1 pet and slave room costs 20$, and a couples' room costs 40$." The innkeeper said. Blaton handed over the money and they went to their rooms.

Gatole blushed when she saw it was only 1 bed in the room. "Is this the only bed?" She asked. "Is there a problem?" Blaton asked. "Well... No..." Gatole answered.

"I can't believe this is my room..." Froat said when he saw his room, it was old, dirty, and had a very ruined bed. "This is just so unbelievable, just how am I supposed to sleep here!" He grew very mad because of the slave play he had to do. "How do you think I feel?" Draco said. "You're not the one who has to stay in a cage!" "Not so loud!" Froat said. "You don't want us to get busted, do ya?" "No, ofcourse not..." Draco answered. "Ok, now be a good boy Glurk!" Froat said when someone passed by. "Grrrrr..." Draco was NOT glad with his pet role. Then after a little room trouble they went to bed.

**No reason...**

When Gatole woke up, Blaton was not awake, and she felt very lucky about that because she woke up kissing him! She fell out of the bed when she realised it. Blaton woke up from the noise Gatole made. "Good morning?" He said with a confused look on his face. Gatole was very embarrased because of that.

**Dragon head mountain...**

Midnight and Scarlight were fighting as usual, but now Midnight went to training, so the battles were not as one-sided as before. "You're starting to get the hang of the elements now." Their father was very proud of their quick strength and elemental controll. "Now maybe you're ready to-" Someone interrupted him with a message. "Icicle!" The messanger screamed. "An intruder!" "Intruder?" Icicle was suprised, nobody every invaded the Dragon head mountain. "This may be your chance, boys... Can you two take care of the intruder for me?" "You can count on us dad!" Scarlight answered...


	6. Truth

Dragon head mountain…

When Scarlight and Midnight went on scouting for the intruder, they heard many explosions, and say many blasts, but every time they arrived at the blast sites all they found was wounded dragons. "What the heck is up with this intruder?" Midnight asked Scarlight. "How am I supposed to know?" He answered. "Maybe we should go back and report our pointless search..." "No way! If dad finds out we failed an other task he's gonna hit us... And HARD!" Midnight yelled at Scarlight, then an unexpected voice from above made both of them enter battle positions. "Looking for me?" It was Jetazan. "Why have you come here now, after what you did to the dragon queen you're not welcome here!" Midnight tried to act heroic. "I am actually trying to get a little chat with your father." Jetazan answered. "What?" Midnight was very confused. "Yeah... If you listened at training earlier today dad said that Jetazan was about to come... He's no intruder!" Scarlight said. "So... He's gonna talk to dad?" Midnight had a very confused look on his face. "Yes... This was just a test I can imagine... As in if we attacked him or not." Scarlight said as if he knew everything gong on. "Ok then... Let's just get back to dad..." Midnight sighed.

When they arrived Icicle was rather suprised for them not to be wounded or anything. "So they didn't attack?" He asked. "No. They're the only ones who didn't attack me." Jetazan answered. "So they know how to pick a fight wisely?" Icicle asked again. "Midnight tried to act heroic and questioned my purpose here, but he didn't fight me, so I guess they know the rule: Questions first, battles later." Jetazan answered. "But the other dragons... are they ok?" Icicle was of course worried about the others. "Don't worry, they're fine, just uncontious." Jetazan , for some reason had a non-killing rule, wich means he won't kill anyone, only the worst crime comiters. (If you look back at previous chapter you would wonder, but that thief might have used the blade in a bad way.) "Good! 'Cause if you killed just ONE of them..." Icicle threatened Jetazan. "I think we both know what would have happened if you tried..." Jetazan, aside from Dragon hunter, his title was The Ultimate Warrior, so he was walking about the countries looking for a worthy battle, even the dragons were no match for him...

**Pale City weapon shop...**

"This might be good for Karin." Froat was looking at a mace just as big as his head. "Maybe, but what about this weapon?" Blaton was looking at a whip made of burtz. (A very strong metal.) "No... Karin is more of the 'smashy' type." Froat answered, the reason they were in the weapon shop, was Gatole's birthday. (And 'Karin' was her fake name if you remember.) "Why a weapon exactly?" Blaton was curious why a weapon was a good gift. "Because, if you buy her anything like a pet, or ring, or anything, she'll get mad, she's not a 'normal' girl." Froat answered. "What if we just... nah... I guess that would make her angry..." Blaton couldn't come up with anything better that the mace. "But you should buy a helmet if you're going to buy a mace for her, you know her better than me, and I know she's agressive." "Yeah... Good point." Froat never thought of her temper, and they couldn't affor both the mace, helmet, and an other night at the inn. "Maybe we could leave town after we bought the mace?" Froat said. "Good idea Derk!" Blaton answered.

**Maze forest...**

"I just love the mace you two got me!" Gatole said to Blaton and Froat. "No problem, it was Froat's idea." Blaton said. "And thank you for the skull necklace Draco." Gatole said, she liked skulls for some reason. "No problem..." He answered. "Oh yeah... that's a real skull... where did you get it Draco?" Blaton asked. "Well... I went to a graveyard..." Draco answered, he started to act like a pet somehow. (Walking on all 4, digging, ya know...) "Graveyard?" Blaton looked at him. "Yes..." Draco got a confused look. "That's illegal! If anyone saw you they would tell the guards and you would have gotten into a lot of trouble!" Blaton yelled at Draco. "So Gatole forgot to mention that we actually spent 2 months in Pale Prison before we ran into you? If you didn't get that, let me put it out simple... Froat ran around pickpocketting, Gatole killed a man who tried to take her money, and I tried to murder the Royals of Pale City... We're criminals!" Draco was looking away from Blaton when he said the last part. "So that's what you meant with 'not good friends'... Wanted..." Blaton said, as if he knew how it was to be hated. "Well... maybe we can head for Kelder, it's a town not too far away, we could get ourselves some jobs so we can buy a house..." Blaton said trying to cheer the others up, he saw that they were a little down in the mood. "So... They're heading for Kelder..." Jetazan thought as he sat in a tree, listening to their conversation before running ahead...


	7. Dealing with masters

**Kelder…**

"How about just looking around for a while before to the inn?" Gatole asked when they arrived. "Why?" Blaton asked, he wouldn't believe that Gatole, a chriminal would look around in a city. "I know someone in town, so I thought we could speak to them." Gatole answered with a little grin. "Oh no... You don't mean-" Gatole interrupted Draco. "Yes... Loged and Gafter, two master minds, I noticed them ecaping the Pale Prison." "Oh great... I hate them..." Draco was not a big fan of other brains in crimes, he was one of the best, but Loged and Gafter were the best minds in history. "And just WHERE are we going to find them? And how do you even expect that they are in town?" Froat asked with a confused look on his face. "Because I just saw them at the corner." Gatole answered pointing at a corner around 'Bash n' Smash'.

When they caught up, Loged asked: "What do the mountain crusher want with us?" "Don't call me that!" Gatole answered with her mace drawn. "Sorry miss." Loged dodged Gatole's attack. "Ok... What should I call you if you hit me all the time?" Loged sighed. "Just call me Gatole!" Gatole answered pointing the mace at his head. "Ok, but you still didn't answer him, Gatole." Gafter said after the little dodge dance. "Yeah... I was hoping you two could help us getting jobs..." Gatole said, she had completley forgot that she was trying to deal. "We'll see what we can do about that, but first we have to know your fake names, and yes... we know about your little inn visit at Pale City..." Gafter said while tricking around with his dagger. "Well... Froat's name is Derk Viltor, I am Karin, and Draco is Glurk." Gatole said. "And the other guy?" Loged pointed at Blaton. "I don't have any fake name, but I am Blaton Delfig." He answered. "And what is the last name of yours 'Karin'?" Loged asked. "Wh-what?" Gatole asked with a nervous voice. "I asked: What is your last name?" Loged asked again. "Viltor or Delfig?" Loged barerly managed to dodge this time. "Of course it's not Viltor!" Gafter said after an other dodge dance. "But I guess you didn't use Magmain, your real name, Gatole." "Ok... My fake last name is Delfig... But if you two DARE to tell any of the others..." "We get it!" Loged and Gafter said in panic. "The others?" Blaton asked. "Oh, yeah... Loged and Gafter are my two younger brothers, and my entire family lives here, but not welcome so we live in seperate homes." Gatole answered. "But what's in it for us if we do get you anything?" Gafter asked, he was the memory, and Loged was the genious. "That you two can come up with, but I have my limits you know!" Gatole said. After a little talk, they finally got a deal: Gatole had to help them with a bank break.

**Felp bank...**

"Remind me... What's the plan?" Gatole asked. "Loged will find the weakest point in the wall, I remember the weak spot and tell you, you break the wall and take some money." Gafter answered. "Ok... Then let's do it." Gatole said. She wanted to get over with it, because she didn't like bank breaks. Loged had already found the weak spot, but had to find it again to show Gafter. "It's 4 ft away from the corner, 2 ft above the ground." He told Gatole. Gatole walked to the corner, found the position, and punched a little hole, she used the mace to make it bigger so that Loged could get in, he came out with 5 bags, Gafter covered the hole, and they went to the hideout. "Now we'll see what we can do about the jobs you need." Gafter said...


	8. Jetazan the mystery

Kelder market district…

"An other weapon sale?" Gatole said when she saw the big crowd of people gathering. "Maybe, or it could be some drunk brawl going on..." Blaton said when they saw a man flyring out from the crowd. "Anybody else who want to try batteling Grumps, the un defeated Fist Fighter?" The show manager said. It was a challenge, fist fight. "I would like to try!" Blaton said, since no one else volunteered. "Ok, then I need to know your name, so that I can ask if anybody want to challenge you for double the prize money..." The show manager said, as if he knew that Blaton was going to win. "My name is Blaton, protector of dragon spirits." Blaton answered. "Ok, then... Let's get this started."

"Who think Grumps will win?" The manager asked. All except Gatole raised their hands, Grumps was a big, muscular knuckle head of a man, so it IS understandable. "So the miss think that Blaton will win this?" Grumps was about twice the size of Blaton, the others thought she was crazy for that reason.

The round started, and Grumps ran towards Blaton who just stood there, Blaton raised his hand, grabbed the furious fist attack, and sent Grumps flying out of the ring, and into the city wall. "And who was it who thought I'd win?" Blaton asked as if he was mocking the others. Gatole raised her hand with a smile, she knew Blaton was fast, but his strength was incredible! "Now, who want to challenge Blaton?" The manager asked. Only one in the big pile of people raised his hand, a known face throughout all the countries. "I would like to fight him." Jetazan said. "J-Jetazan? Here?" The manager was shocked haveing the ultimate warrior at his challenge. "Well, if I'm allowed to battle that is..." Jetazan said. "Of course, Jetazan step right up!" The manager said.

Jetazan entered the ring, "I will go easy on you, Blaton, so if you think I'm going too hard... Just warn me." Jetazan was mocking Blaton, having temper go up, as well as strength, the guard was lowered as Blaton rushed towards Jetazan with a move strong enough to smash a mountain. Jetazan, however was not worrying at all, all he did was holding his palm towards Blaton, and the attack was stopped completely. Everyone was just standing there, wide eyes while Blaton was un able to land a single blow on Jetazan. When Blaton grew tired, Jetazan landed HIS punch! Blaton crashed through the city wall, and into a tree making it fall over him. "Maybe I overdid it..." Jetazan said when Blaton was knocked senseless under the tree. "And there goes Blaton's short time of triumph." The manager said while giving Jetazan the prise.

**Kelder hospital...**

Blaton woke up with Gatole next to him. "... What happened?" Blaton asked. "Jetazan sure is a strong opponent... You were defeted in one hit..." Gatole answered while holding his hand, just then Draco and Froat appeared. "We came at once we heard about the fight!" Froat said. "Did he really fight the ultimate warrior?" "Yes, but only for 5 minutes, before Jetazan landed the punch." Gatole answered. "And why are you two holding hands...?" Draco asked. "Oh, uh the doctor said someone had to stay by his side just in case anything would happen." Gatole said with a very embarrased look on her face as she let go of Blaton's hand. "Well Blaton earned some money at the Fist Fight Brawl challenge, how about you two?" Gatole asked. "We were talking to your brothers about the jobs, they haven't found anything yet." Froat answered. "But we still got money to stay here, and that's what we wanted, right?" "Yeah, but the hospital bills for Blaton will be big." Gatole said. "I'll take care of that." Jetazan stood by the window listening to what they said. "The money I earned for beating Blaton would be more than enough to pay the bill." He gave them the money and turned towards the window. "Wait... Why are you giving US your money?" Gatole asked. "Don't you have your own life to pay for?" "No... My family died long ago, and I lost my honor, so I'm not welcome in any of the cities." Jetazan answered and left...


	9. New dragon?

Pale city…

"Dragon thief!" A shopkeeper had trouble with a sneaky dragon. "I'll pay later!" The dragon shouted as she flew away. "Just like she paid for my melons I guess..." The shopkeeper sighed.

**Dragon head mountain...**

"Jetazan, I'm home!" The dragon said when she arrived. "An other little thievery trip?" Jetazan said. "I told you to just pay with the money I give you every day, Aquan!" Jetazan yelled at her. "I'm sorry, it's just that the humans panic every time they see me, so I have to take them unnoriced, but I get caught every time so I have to just get out of there!" Aquan excused. "Sometimes I can't believe you're such a good kid..." Jetazan sighed, every time some one was in trouble Aquan was there to help, no matter what. "Hehe... Not every dragon is angels ya know." Aquan said, just when she said that Icicle appeared. "You can say that again." He said. "Anyway... I heard about the incident at Kelder, Jetazan. I thought you were supposed to _protect_ him not beat him up!" "Beat who up?" Aquan asked, she never heard of Blaton. "No one you know... But it was a good opportynity to test his fighting skills, not impressed." Jetazan said. "Well, I think you could take Scarlight and Midnight at the training ground, you're the one responsible you know." Icicle said. "You could also bring Aquan if you'd like."

**Kelder...**

Gatole and the others were just done talking to Loged and Gafter about jobs. "I can't believe I have to work as a mascot..." Draco said. "It was the only job suitable for you, so don't complain. I'm the one who got wrestling..." Gatole said. "Anything is better than washing shoes... That's a poor man's job!" Froat shouted. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out." Blaton said in an attempt to make them cheer up. "There is nothing bad about the jobs, Draco you look like an animal, Gatole you love to fight, and Froat... You're just good at it, and right now... You _are_ poor..." Blaton looked around as if he was looking for something. "Maybe some training could have you three cheer up, I know about a good spot." "We could give it a shot, we haven't trained in a while..." Draco said. "Ok, let's do it." Froat and Gatole shouted, they seemed happier about the new thought.

**Fields of fire...**

"So this is your training spot?" Draco asked while looking at the lava pits and pointy rocks. (He was still acting pet-ish) "Well, this is how I got so endurant, never had any one around for some sparring." Blaton answered, he was used to a lot of mountain walking. "This looks kinda interesting." Gatole said. "Wait a minute... what is that?" Froat asked while pointing up. "Uh oh.." Blaton said. "I think we should hide.. now." Straight up at the clouds they could see shadows, shadows of dragons! "There's a cave over there, maybe it's enough space for some training inside, and hiding." Gatole pointed at a little cave leading into a big mountain. "Good idea!" Blaton said while he pulled Draco and Gatole with him, and Draco pulled Froat.

"You're starting to get the hang of it now, Midnight." Jetazan said while Midnight and Scarlight did some sparring. "Focus a little more on aiming, Scarlight, too much power is not good for lightning." Scarlight missed 4 times in a row while trying to hit Midnight. Midnight managed to freeze one of Scarlight's wings, so he fell to the ground. "Oh, great... an other fall. That's exactly what we're trying to avoid here, so stop freezing the wings, Midnight!" Jetazan said while he flew down to fetch Scarlight.

Jetazan crushed the ice, and landed on the ground. "I think that's enough aerial training for today..." He sighed...


End file.
